


human spark

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [27]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon Prompt: nsfw kastle where karen's in bed and getting off on the thought that frank can see her? he probably makes his way along the rooftops on the buildings across from hers once in a while to check she's safe inside except this time she happens to be *very* busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	human spark

**Author's Note:**

> I reworked it so it doesn’t come across as creepy, like the anon was worried about! I really love how this one shot came out!

Karen knew he watched her. She’d caught sight of him a few times – lingering on the roof top across from her apartment, which conveniently allowed him to look straight down into her bedroom. She wondered, quite often, if he thought about coming to her apartment and lecturing her about how _unsafe_ it was for a woman to sleep with her curtains drawn back, when there was a perfect view into her room. Of course, then he’d be admitting that he was _definitely_ following her, even after she’d told him he was dead to her, and he’d also have to make it sound like he was a creeper peeping on her. The very kind of guys he’d be warning her against.

Though, he had _kinda_ already warned her about him. It hadn’t phased her then and it didn’t _really_ phase her now. But she hadn’t reached out to him, not yet… maybe in a sense of self-preservation or _maybe_ because she wasn’t looking to get her heart broken again. Things had finally ended, quite poorly, with Matt. His reveal as the Daredevil had nearly pushed her over the edge.

If her dreams were any inclination to those burgeoning desires she felt for him, then being around him again was a really _really_ bad idea. Frank Castle was definitely an unattainable guy. With the weight of his past and his ever growing list of well deserving victims, there was really _no_ room for someone like her in his life. Which sucked, because she’d finally found a guy that would probably treat her right. Matt… _tried_ , but in retrospect everything was colored with deceit and she wasn’t sure if he’d ever actually cared about her past her being some innocent woman he thought he had to protect from life’s perils and pitfalls.

Frank, at least, hadn’t even batted an eye when she’d flitted around her _rodeo_ with Wesley. If she’d told him right then and there that she’d fired _seven_ rounds into a guy’s chest, he would have probably cheered her on. Matt, on the other hand, would have been rightfully horrified. Catholic guilt and his twisted sense of righteousness, or whatever. She wanted the approval not the disgust. Which is why she saw herself in Frank Castle.

She also saw Frank Castle _in_ her, but more in the erotic sense of the phrase.

It was the wine. That was what she’d write it off as tomorrow, when the complete and utter horror of her actions slapped her across the face. It was honestly the only explanation for why she was slipping her underwear off beneath her covers in anticipation of giving the shadowy figure of Frank Castle the show of his life.

Never drink a whole bottle of wine, alone, on a Friday night, when it’s the time of the month when your libido is firing off like crazy.

She was going to be mortified tomorrow. Right now, however, she was very much turned on by what she was going to do.

Karen’s heart raced faster in her chest as she slowly drew back her covers, unveiling her naked body in the ray of neon light that shone on her bed from the sign across the street. She wondered what he was thinking. Did he think she knew _he_ was out there? Or did he think after several months of watching her sleep peacefully, she’d finally lost her goddamn mind and was looking to invite danger into her life.

It made her stomach burn with desire and her skin feel a little too tight for her body. She drew in a shaky breath as she spread her legs wider, pressing her feet firmly onto the mattress. Her hands rested at her breasts, palming them gently.

She was picturing him. Rough, calloused hands, instead of her own dainty and well-manicured hands. Her thumbs brushed over her nipples, drawing them into harder little peaks. Her body ached for release.

One hand trailed down her stomach, taking her sweet time like she imagined he would. Frank Castle did _nothing_ half-assed. If he were here, he would have been making her feel every little ounce of pleasure he could pull out of her.

Karen’s back arched a little as her fingers slid over her sensitive flesh. She moaned softly, sweeping her fingers between her slick folds, teasingly circling her clit.

She couldn’t help but wonder what Frank was thinking – if he was even still up there watching her. Karen was certain he was. She just knew it. The thought that he was fueled her on. She trailed her other hand down her stomach, spreading her legs a little wider to accommodate both of her hands between her legs.

Karen pressed a single digit into her center, thrusting it into her slowly before adding a second finger. She imagined it was Frank’s fingers. They’d be thicker than hers, deliciously rough against overly sensitive flesh. She wondered if he’d comment on her state, she was practically dripping with desire. The wet sound of her fingers working in and out of her was the only sound in her bedroom.

She pictured his mouth, his strong tongue working over her clit, instead of her finger working over the bundle of nerves. She keened at the image of his head between her thighs, the soft burn of his five o’clock shadow scraping against her inner thighs.

Her back arched more as she added a third finger, giving herself that extra bit of stretch she needed to imagine it was Frank. It wasn’t his fingers now, somehow her fantasy Frank had undressed impossibly fast. Now it was his cock.

She knew she ought to be ashamed, but when it felt _this_ good she wasn’t interested in guilt. She wasn’t Catholic – she didn’t have to have that baggage ruining a really, _really_ good orgasm.

Karen shifted the angle of her fingers, stroking over that sweet spot within her that made her clench around her fingers. She cried out _his_ name as she came. The pleasure was more than a little overwhelming – which was _definitely_ thanks to the wine’s convenient lack of inhibitions.

She had barely come down from the high when she heard a loud bang at her door. If her heart hadn’t been pounding before, it definitely was _now_. She scrambled out of her bed, grabbing her housecoat and her gun as she slipped out of her room. Despite the haze the wine had left her in, she was felt the adrenaline sobering her up.

Hesitantly she approached the door, peering through the peephole.

 _Frank_.

“Shit.” She breathed out as she unlatched and unlocked her door, pulling it open slowly. “Hi.”

He looked wrecked. He was sporting a black eye and bruised lip and a look in his eyes that said she’d caught his attention. She’d never seen such raw desire in his dark eyes before. It was almost unsettling, in that deeply arousing way.

“Karen…” Frank mumbled, wiping his hand over his forehead as she stepped into her apartment. “What the hell was that?”

She was bright red. “Uh… A little alone time?” She offered pathetically. “I... _you_...”

“You knew I was watching?” Frank tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes, stepping closer to her.

“Yes.” There was no point in lying to him, not that she _really_ wanted to. They were above that. “I fully blame it on the wine.”

Frank stared at her, his eyes searching hers before he surged forward. His lips crashed against hers, needy and desperate – like a man who had gone a _very_ long time without this. His arms curled around her waist possessively, crushing her against his chest. She gasped against his mouth, giving him the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue over hers.

Her head was reeling and she loved every second of it. Her fingers curled around the back of his head, tugging at his short hair as she sank into the kiss. Her body was burning hot with new desire, desire that could only be sated this time by _him_.

Frank urged her back against the nearest wall. Karen wasn’t even sure if they were by the door anymore or near her bedroom. All she knew was that all of him was pressing all of her back against a solid force and she wanted _more_. Karen pushed at his jacket, shoving it to the ground before drawing his shirt up and over his head. Her breathing was ragged as she broke from the kiss.

His mouth was on hers again before she could utter a single word. He jerked the tie out of her housecoat. His hands were rough and greedy as he palmed her breasts. His tongue thrust into her mouth, tangling with her tongue.

Karen’s nails scraped over his biceps, dragging over his chest, reaching down to work his pants open. She groaned as Frank broke away from the kiss. His eyes were dark with need, raking over her naked body as he shoved his pants down his hips.

“Turn around.”

She inhaled sharply, blinking at him. Karen nodded her head a little as she turned around, her hands pressed against the wall. Her heart was racing wildly as Frank ran his hands over back and hips. This felt like it ought to be devoid of emotion, with her back to him, but it was _far_ from that. His touch was reverent, learning every inch of her skin as he pressed closer to her.

Frank’s cock nudged at her center and she ground back against him. He groaned, one hand curling around her hip as he thrust further into her. His other hand grasped at her breast, holding her steady as he filled her _completely_. Frank’s fingers slid from her hip, teasing at her sensitive flesh where they were joined.

Karen’s nails scraped against the wall, seeking purchase there as she rocked back into him. She gasped out his name, her head falling forward. It was too much and not enough, all at once. She couldn’t believe he was really there, much less believe that his cock was buried deep in her, so much better than her fingers had been.

“That’s it Karen.” Frank hissed out, his lips close to her ear, his lips brushing over her earlobe. “You feel so _fucking_ good.” He thrusts were hard – _punishing_ – and she loved it.

“So do you.” Karen reached behind her to curl her hand behind his neck, turning her head to look back at him. “Don’t stop.”

Frank groaned out her name as he picked up the pace of his movements. She was going to be sore tomorrow and she was going to relish it. It was better than any fantasy she’d ever conjured up and it was _all_ real _._

She shattered. Karen couldn’t hold back any longer. Her release hit – hard and fast and completely overwhelming. She’d never even given herself an orgasm as mindblowing as the one he’d caused. Frank continued thrusting into her until his own release took over.

Karen twisted herself out of his grasp so she could face him. He pressed her back against the wall, his mouth claiming hers again. She groaned softly, coming down from the high of her release.

“That was…” Karen breathed out, shaking her head. “Oh my God, I’m so embarrassed.” She whispered, brushing her fingers over his cheeks. “I can’t believe I did that. I thought the embarrassment would come tomorrow but… Oh my God.”

Frank chuckled. “It was a hell of a show, ma’am.” His own cheeks were warm with a blush. “I had to tell you I was watching. I couldn’t just _creep_.”   

Karen chewed on her bottom lip. “I knew you were. I hoped you were.” She laughed softly. “I’m so fucking messed up.”

Frank grinned at her, “Yeah you are.” He patted her hip. “But I’m the one who came over here to fuck you.”

“You were better than what my hand could do.” Karen assured him. “Is this real?”

He nodded. “You ain’t gonna regret this in the morning are you?” He questioned, his voice laced with concern.

Karen smiled. “No regrets here. You gonna run off into the night again?”

Frank sighed. “It’s for the best.”

“Come back around again, Frank. _Please_. I’ve missed having you around.”

Frank brushed his thumb over her bottom lips. “I think I can do that ma’am.” He leaned in to kiss her again. “I’ll be seeing you.”

Karen rubbed her lips together, searching his face as he pulled away from her to get his clothes back on. Tomorrow she’d be probably feel ashamed, but this would make it all worth it. She’d sparked something _human_ in him. A need other than killing. Maybe they’d never cross paths again, but right now she knew that something about _her_ had flipped that switch.

Frank Castle was – at least to her sex addled brain – her very own guardian angel. A shadowy guardian angel with a boner for her. But that didn’t sound half bad to her. He’d be back.

It wasn’t like they were going to discuss _this_ tonight. He didn’t strike her as a big conversationalist, except in moments like the diner where he’d pretty much floored her with his words (which turned out to be highly inaccurate, at least in terms of Matt).

“Hey, Frank?” Karen questioned quietly as she strung her housecoat tie back through the loops.

“Yeah?”

Karen hesitated for a moment, before she made her offer. “Would you like a cup of coffee? I promise no bullshit will be involved.”

Frank grinned at her. “I’d like that.”

“After sex coffee is _very_ important.” Karen teased, nodding for him to follow her into the kitchen. She would get herself involved in a mess like this. Once upon a time she’d thought she wanted nice and normal, a simple, quiet life – but in the past few months, with only the Bulletin to keep her occupied had been the most boring time of her life. Those few hours she’d spent through Frank had been some of the best.

Now there was a new mess to navigate and figure out and she was… _actually_ looking forward to it.


End file.
